You Two..Sell Like You Want to Win!
by Garnet
Summary: This is an Aeris/Cloud Love Story!It's my first fic so please R/R!!flame if you want too!! I finally updated it so it's done now ^.^ Will Cloud and Aeris realize there love for eachother before its too late..?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so Please don't expect it to be any good!! Oh...none of the final fantasy characters, or the game itself belongs to me (Although I wish cloud did!!)  
They belong to their respective companies so please don't sue me!! I have no money anyways! Well...Enjoy...!  
-Garnet  
  
Chapter One: A Situation  
  
Cloud sighed frustrated, as he stood in front of the Inn at Costa Del Sol, He was tired, So many things, problems, were going through his head. Too many to name really.. But the most important were his feelings, the feelings that were hidden deep inside him, about her....  
"Hello EARTH TO CLOUD!" Tifa was waving her hand in front of the spiky - haired boy's face franticly.  
"Huh?" Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and turned his blue eyes to the pretty Brunette standing in front of him.  
"Welcome back" She smiled and punched his arm playfully, "from a dream world.... I presume?"  
Cloud Blushed slightly and shook his head " No... I guess I'm just so tired I stopped paying attention, did you guys find the money yet?"  
"!!@#$ NO! " Cid exclaimed, Lighting a cigarette, his fifth one that day. Tifa frowned and moved away from Cid slightly. " Don't you EVER stop smoking Cid?" she asked, plugging her nose. " That smells AWFUL!" Cid grinned and jokingly flicked the burnt part of his cigarette at her. "Hell no!!! I would never #$ !@## stop smoking!! It relaxes me ...you know?" Tifa jumped away from the cigarette debris and mumbled, "jerk ..."  
"STOP FIGHTING!!WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT AlTERS!" Barrett's loud voice boomed and caused a few people around them to give him strange looks. Cloud straightened himself up and got serious. After all, the situation was serious. They had no money, so they didn't have a way to get into the Inn to sleep.... and, they were all too tired to keep traveling, they NEEDED to get some money to get into that Inn. "If only that ninja girl hadn't stolen it." Cloud thought to himself  
"I think I know a way to get money!" A sweet, voice exclaimed.  
Cloud felt his heart skip a beat, it was her.  
Aeris was running towards them. She had been picking flowers, she knew that they needed money, and she was a flower seller after all! And if she could sell flowers in a dirty place like Sector 7 slums, surely she could sell it in a lively, happy place like Costa del Sol.   
She reached the group out of breath, Her cheeks were flushed and her soft brown hair was messed, her pink dress was dirty from the mud she fell in trying to pick that beautiful red rose, But she was smiling and her face was bright and cheerful and beautiful, Her green eyes sparkling in that way only hers could.  
Cloud's heart was beating so fast, and he couldn't stop staring at Aeris. She was so beautiful, innocent like a child, but so sexy at the same time. He looked at her there trying to catch her breath and he felt those feelings again.. the ones he was so confused about ."What am I feeling? How come every time I see her I get like this....  
"Aeris!! Where have you been? We've been worried about you" Tifa looked at Aeris with a relieved expression on her face.   
"WHERE does it @#$$ look like she's been Tifa? Cid blurted out.  
Red, who had been quiet for the most shook his head and said in that calm tone he always has" You've done it now..." Tifa growled and glared at Cid, her Ruby eyes were flaming. "SHUTTUP CID YOU CRACKER!"  
"Hey what the @#$# is your Problem baby? Cid patted Tifa's butt softly.  
Everyone's eyes went huge and Cloud felt the need to clobber Cid. But, from the look on Tifa's face he knew she would clobber him herself.  
Yeah... you've really done it now..." said red X shaking his head.  
"Oh.......#$%!#$^.." Cid ran like the wind.  
Tifa chased him.  
Aeris, who had now caught her breath, held out her small Flower basket, which was now full with beautiful flowers. Look guys!" Everyone stopped watching Tifa and Cid, and looked at the smiling girl. "I collected all these flowers, we can sell them around to people and make enough money to stay at the Inn. It's still early, so we have time!"   
Cloud nodded. It sounded like a good plan.  
"That' a wonderful idea Aeris." Red X stated.  
"Yeah good job Aeris." Cloud smiled at her. She had found a way for them to stay at the Inn. He was relieved.  
Aeris beamed. "Cloud smiled at me!! " she thought to herself. overjoyed. She was tired from picking flowers but that didn't matter now.. he had smiled at her, he was happy. She wanted to help everyone else, but mostly him. When he looked at her she felt her knees go weak, when he smiled at her she felt like she could fly. She looked at him, he was looking at her, their eyes met.  
Aeris felt herself start to blush and she looked away from Cloud quickly.  
" I think I should stay here and reserve a place at the Inn." Red said, breaking the silence.  
"And you and Aeris can go sell the flowers.. I don't think Tifa and Cid are up to it."  
Tifa was still chasing Cid. Aeris and Cloud looked at each other....  
  
There you have it guys! Chapter One! I know it's HORRIBLE! it's my first fanfic ever.. Chapter 02 will be coming soon! Aeris and Cloud go sell flowers together! ^_^  
-Garnet  
  



	2. Love Blooms

Well... Here is Chapter Two!! Thank you all for your kind reviews you've made me really happy!! And inspired me to write more fanfics ^^(Especially Cloud and Aeris ones)I hope you enjoy this ... its not that good But here ya go!  
-Garnet  
  
Chapter 02:Let's Sell Those Flowers  
  
Aeris and Cloud looked at each other...  
"Is that a good plan?" Red X said, calmly looking at the two. "I mean, unless you want me to go with Aeri-"  
"NO!" Cloud blurted out. Red X blinked, a bit startled.  
"I mean....Uh .. I'll go with Aeris it will...be easier that way....."Cloud trailed off. He could feel himself start to blush. Why did he blurt it out like that? Why did he want to be with Aeris so badly? He turned his crystal blue eyes towards the flower girl. She was looking at him with a almost silly smile on her pretty face.  
"He wants to be with me...." Aeris thought. It took everything inside her to stop herself from yelling "YESSS!!!!!!" Could he feel the same way for her as she feels so strongly for him?  
Now Red X is not a fool, and you would have to be a fool to not realize what was happening between those two. He looked at the them and smiled a little and after a few seconds, finally said.  
"Yes Cloud I agree it would easier that way... I'm sure no one would buy flowers from a strange wolf thing like me.... So it would be much better for you and Aeris to go.  
"Oh, RedX don't say that!!" Aeris looked at him and couldn't help feeling a little bad. "You can come with us if you want! And Barrett can stay here and reserve the Inn."  
"Yeah." Said Cloud.  
They were both secretly hoping Red X would refuse that offer.  
Red X chuckled and looked over at Barrett who was flirting with one of the ladies on the beach, and showing her pictures of Marlene very proudly. Aeris looked over at him also and giggled.   
"Looks like Barrett is busy, I'll be fine here, anyways we are all tired... I think you two will sell those flowers the fastest, and the faster we get into the Inn the better."   
"Well..."Aeris said.  
"If you're sure..."Cloud finished her sentence for her.  
Red nodded and after a few good byes and good luck's, went into the Inn to reserve the rooms. Aeris and Cloud were left standing together alone.  
"Well we better get going Aeris, I don't know about you but I really want to sell these flowers so we can get some rest." Cloud said as he looked at her, trying to hide his happiness  
"Right!" she said.  
"So... where too?"  
"Uh... I thought we should start at the beach first!!" Aeris smiled and pointed to the walkway that lead to the beautiful beach of Costa Del Sol. "I mean, that's the place that's packed with the most tourist... So it will be sooo easy to sell flowers there!" She beamed and looked over at the blonde boy standing next to her. She was so happy and proud to be able to help him, and using something she's good at too!  
Cloud couldn't help but smile. "Alright you're the expert"  
So off they went to the beach, Cloud was relieved because all he had to do according to Aeris was stand there holding the flowers and look cute and she would do all the talking. So after about an hour or two, and after encountering some WEIRD, weird people, they managed to sell all the flowers and make 1000gil (*authors note- is that too much you think? I don't know!! It seemed like a reasonable price for them to make but I don't know I'm probably wrong...)  
"Ooh... I'm soo tired" Aeris stretched and rubbed the back of her neck softly. Cloud and her had stopped to rest at a bench overlooking the beach. It was late and the sun was already disappearing into the horizon. "I hope we didn't take too long" she said, sitting down beside Cloud who was plopped on the bench counting the money they made.  
"Yeah,.....980....990....1000." Cloud finished counting and grinned. They had made a lot.  
"Wow! We made 1000gil that's great! I never made that much in one day back at the slums. Yaay! Now we can stay at the Inn!"  
"Yup" Cloud nodded as he slipped the money into his pockets. "We make a good team"  
They smiled at each other and grew silent. Cloud thought it was time they should leave but he couldn't say it, He didn't want this time alone with her to end.  
"Wow.... The sunset is so beautiful" said Aeris as she looked out into the ocean. Cloud shifted his look to the ocean too, and it really was beautiful. It was almost deserted now since most of the people had left. It was quiet, only the faint sound of the people back in the town could be heard, even the seagulls had quieted down and were perched on the pier. Only a few couples were still hanging around, enjoying the sunset as they were. The sky was a mixture of red, and purple and pink. It looked like a painting. The sun was bright red, looking almost like a giant candy apple, and it cast out its reflection onto the still water. It really was a sight to see.  
Cloud smiled as he leaned back against the bench. He felt so relaxed, and at peace. All the fighting that is ahead of him, behind him, his problems, everything, didn't matter now because he was here with her. He looked over at the beautiful girl beside him. She was staring at the ocean quietly, the soft ocean breeze dancing through her long brown hair, her pretty green eyes full of thought and wonder. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't even have money to stay at the Inn. She was so wonderful, Cloud wished he could freeze time and just stay here with her forever.  
Cloud was staring at Aeris and she felt his eyes on him, turning her head she looked over at him and blinked. "Cloud? What is it?"  
"Huh?" he said, blushing slightly. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her.  
"AAH SOMEONE HELP MEEE!@@#$!!" Cid ran past the two in a blur.  
"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY CID!" Tifa chased after him.  
Cloud blinked and Aeris giggled.  
"Those two are STILL at it?!" she said, laughing. Her laugh was so sweet and innocent, like a little girl's. Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to kiss her so badly it was starting to drive him crazy. He wasn't confused anymore, after today he KNEW he wanted her. That he loved her. He knew that there time was running short, that if they didn't head back soon the others would be really pissed, and their reservation was probably not going to last much longer.  
Aeris grabbed her empty flower basket and stood up. She turned her back to him, paused for a second and looked down at the floor biting her lip. Should she tell him how she felt?   
"Cloud...." She started but she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.  
"Cloud stood up and looked at her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck and she felt her cheeks start to burn." What is it?" he said, his voice sounding different.  
"N-no it's nothing, we better go I'm sure we shouldn't keep everyone waiting any longer" And with that she took a step forward, aiming to head back to the Inn.  
Cloud grabbed her arm. "Wait" He whispered.  
Aeris' heart was beating so hard she thought surely Cloud could hear it. His hand on her skin was warm and just the fact that he was touching her gave her goose bumps.   
Aeris froze. Cloud let go of her arm and took a step forward, he slipped his arms around her small waste from behind and pulled her even closer to him. Hugging her body close to his. Aeris could feel his breath on her neck and her knees went weak. His body felt so good close to hers and his arms around her were so strong. She felt so safe. Cloud leaned forward and whispered into her ear," Aeris.. I love you..." His breath on her ear tickled and Aeris shivered.   
"Oh Cloud.. I love you so much..."Aeris said, her voice was shaking. He let go of her waste and she turned around to face him. Cloud's heart felt like it was going to explode with the love he felt for this angel. He finally told her, and she loved him back, he never felt so happy. They looked into each others eyes, they were both blushing. As Aeris looked at Cloud's face, she knew that this was the one man she wanted to be with her whole life. And Cloud felt the same way. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Aeris eyes closed as she felt his lips touch hers. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him. He slid his arms around her waiste and continued to kiss her. They kissed for a long time, holding each other. Finally Aeris broke the kiss and slid her hands down his chest, giggling a little. She was blushing big time and she smiled looking back up at him. Her eyes were sparkling. "We better go back to the Inn. We can continue this there." She giggled again. Cloud smiled and nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and they walked back to the Inn hand in hand. Tifa.... was STILL chasing Cid when they got there.  
  
There you have it!! I know its not that good of an ending and It kind of ends abruptly but I wanted to finish it by tonight and Im tired so...so I had to finish it! and this is my first fanfic so don't flame me too bad ok guys??^^thanks soo much for reading my fic!!  
-Garnet  



End file.
